


Promise

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #28: Promise</p><p>In which Tony turns fifty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write my notes here at the top but today I wrote a bit in the bottom as well so if that has any interest that's where you should go
> 
> In case you are interested, I have a tumblr - www.scienceandmusic.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also, 7000 words!

It’s Tony’s fiftieth birthday and he’s outwardly okay about it. He smiles, laughs, throws one helluva party later that night. But inwardly… he worries.

He’s standing in front of the mirror, bowtie hanging around his neck as he’s getting ready for his birthday bash, but he’s stopped in his tracks, surprised at the image he makes.

He’s still handsome with deep brown eyes, a sharp goatee and a winning smile. But wrinkles are beginning to form, his once thick luscious hair’s beginning to thin and grey if just a little and he can see age slowly creeping up on him.

Sometimes, he wonders. Would things’ve been better if he’d accepted the apples? He doesn’t regret saying no, howeverm knows he made the right choice.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice Loki’s approaching until cool hands gently turn him so the mirror captures them standing face to face, long pale fingers coming up to deftly fix the bowtie without a word.

Loki. Beautiful, everlasting Loki who doesn’t look like he’s quite reached his thirties and has lived thousands of years and will live to see another three millennia. Loki who could have the world and has settled for him.

“I’m turning fifty,” he states, a bit flatly.

“I know,” Loki replies softly and they both know what that implies.

“…how do I look?” he asks, hoping Loki’ll understand what he’s trying to say.

Loki smiles gently. “Fantastic.”

Tony bites his lip. “You sure?”

“I swear.” And Tony knows he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it was unclear, Tony is worrying that he is getting too old and Loki doesn't find him attractive anymore and that he'll stop loving him. So there.


End file.
